El Suicidio De Vegeta
by kiryu2026
Summary: Este fanfic no seria de mi propiedad ya que el único objetivo que tenia en mente este fanfic es narrar las consecuencias que había echo el usuario Prince Gas Vegeta que es propietario de dicha idea y todo lo visto en este fanfic. Yo solo hice una narración estilo fanfic ante lo que habia echo años atrás el usuario ya mencionado con el propósito de expandir su trabajo en esos años.


**Dragon Ball Z no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y producida por Toei Animation, la idea es propiedad de Prince Gas Vegeta... yo solo hice una narración tipo fanfic ante su vídeo y historia que había dejado un foro hace años atrás, así que esta historia no es de mi propiedad para evitar consecuencias.**

 **Los responsables de haber traído esta desconocida historia hecha por Prince Gas Vegeta, fue gracias a Mizter Raul97, SonRage2004 y Deku que se dieron todo su esfuerzo para encontrar dicho vídeo e historia que ellos conocían a pie y cabeza sin mas dilatación comencemos con esta historia bien narrada.**

Dragon Ball GS

El Suicidio De Vegeta

La lluvia caía ante su cuerpo, mojando la ropa que llevaba puesta en el acompañado de un frió intenso remarcando el dolor y tristeza que llevaba ahora el príncipe de los saiyajins al visitar el panteón en donde se encontraba la tumba de aquel saiyajin que lo hizo cambiar de actitud y el objetivo que dio un antes y un después en su vida, ante la rivalidad que tenían al ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad de vivir que el aprovecho cumpliéndose varias consecuencias que el no pudo hacer por el choque de poderes que ellos tenían y que estaba disparejo.

 **Un bello ángel me sonrie**

 **Bajo la titular de la tragedia**

 **Esa sonrisa me daba calor**

 **Adiós**

 **No hay mas palabras que decir**

 **A lado de la cruz de tu tumba**

 **Y esas velas siempre encendidas**.

Aquí ya se Son Goku que en paz descanse.

En la tumba estaba acompaño al principe de los saiyajin con lagrimas y dolor en su rostro al recordar, aquel adiós que dio al sacrificar su vida para proteger su universo de la ultima amenaza que amenazo en destruir la tierra hace años atrás y despedirse con un objetivo desconocido para el príncipe de elite yéndose acompañado de serlong para ya no volverlo nunca mas.

-¡¿Por qué nos dejaste de esta manera Kakarotto?! -Dijo vegeta con una voz quebrada- Han pasado muchos años… y estoy empezando a pensar que jamas volverás!- Comento Vegeta todo lastimado emocionalmente ante la tumba de kakarotto acompañado de unas velas derritiéndose en el proceso.

 **Necesito otro lugar**

 **Para recordar la brevedad de tu tiempo**

 **Lagrimas para ellos,**

 **Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de miedo**

 **Enterraste mis sueños, desenterraste mis penas**

 **Oh señor porque**

 **Los ángeles caen primero**

 **Nunca entendere el significado justo**

 **La ignorancia me lleva a la luz**

Recuerdos del pasado venían con un lindo tema musical de tragedia y dolor ante los recuerdos que representaban acontecimientos que se vio en la vida de ambos seres sobrevivientes de su extinción y erradicación ante aquel malévolo emperador que quería conquistar el universo propio y traicionar a quienes serian sus camaradas conquistadoras de planetas.

Se veía el paso del tiempo en el que el saiyajin de clase baja pasa al largo de su juventud, desde la niñez hasta su plena etapa como un joven adulto mientras la lluvia caía al suelo creando charcos de agua reflejando el dolor y la tristeza de vegeta en ese entonces junto con un fuerte trueno acompañando la escena en si.

El príncipe recordó aquel momento en el que le pidió con llorosos a goku en derrotar a freezer en esos momentos en el que ya iba morir gracias a dicho changlong pero no antes pedirle venganza por parte del hijo de bardock ante quienes serian la raza mas poderosa, en la cual se sentía honrado de ser tal raza guerrera a pesar del carácter terco que tenia.

Los recuerdos pasaban y en uno de ellos se veía a goku tirado en los escombros con heridas muy graves en su cuerpo, raspones, moretones e incluso el gi todo roto dando la forma como si estuviera muerto.

Los recuerdos seguían y se veía situaciones en las que el saiyajin veía aquel guerrero de clase baja serio en momentos duros, al igual que los triunfos que tuvo al haber alcanzado el súper saiyajin… aquella leyenda que atemorizo freezer y se sentía aliviado por tal poder que emitía en ese entonces, superando las miles de veces a kakarotto.

La pelea e injusticias que provoco vegeta al estar controlado por el mago babidi que su intención era enfrentarse otra vez a kakarotto debiéndole ese favor dicho pelinegro y con el simple echo de haber matado a seres inocentes en ese torneo en el que participaba vegeta, goku, gohan, picoro, etc. Como una reunión amistosa tras varios años de paz y tranquilidad que habían tenido al acabar a cell y todo gracias a gohan y el apoyo de su padre… goku.

Y el sacrificio que dio al ver que su intención fue incorrecta limpiándose sus manos de aquellas victimas inocentes que tenia en sus manos con un intento al auto destruirse y acabar a la creación de babidi en ese entonces, que resulto ser en vano la situación.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?! ¡Yo quería pelear ne nuevo!- Dijo vegeta ante la rabia y desesperación que tenia en su cuerpo actuando de una manera enfermiza por el simple echo de haber escuchado una intención de su rival, como si perdiese la razón dando en ese entonces un golpe a otra lapida que se encontraba en ese entonces.

-Lo siento vegeta, pero no puedo. Serlong me dio una gran tarea y no podre estar de vuelta a la vida… no puedo hacerlo- Aquella voz le había respondido las dudas del príncipe el porque su ida haciendo razonar a vegeta pero no de una manera aceptable para el principe y su orgullo... aquella voz se trataba de kakarotto.

Vegeta escucho aquella voz con odio e ira en el y al escuchar esas palabras sentía un sentimiento de frustración que envolvía su actitud provocando que se lastimara mas mentalmente.

-Kaaaaaaa Bruuuuummmm- Aquel dolor por vegeta fue acompañado por un trueno ante sus esperanzas de volver a enfrentarse a kakarotto de una buena vez.

-Grrrr…. Argh… ¡Kakarotto!- Grito en ego vegeta ya con las lagrimas en sus ojos a punto de darle otro arranque de tristeza como lo había tenido todos estos años, tras el adiós de goku junto con el, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo al suelo. -¡No hay cielo para mi!... ¡No esperare a mi ultimo enemigo para que venga y pelemos!-

En eso los recuerdos venían de nuevo comenzando a dar el significado de la raza saiyajin el príncipe vegeta ante kakarotto aceptando su sangre saiyajin, la muerte de dicho rey a manos del traidor de freezer ante sus objetivos principales y uno de esos objetivos era la erradicación de los saiyajins para evitar el despertar la leyenda del super saiyajin que aparecía cada 1000 años y que era el temor mas grande del changlong.

 **Cantame una cancion**

 **Tu belleza de tu reino**

 **Deja las melodías de tus arpas**

 **Acariciar a los que todavia necesitan**

Otro recuerdo ante su enemistad que el saiyajin compartía era la vez que lo motivo para derrotar a majin buu en ese entonces al tener la única forma en como vencer a buu, el enfrentamiento que tuvieron por primera vez este goku y vegeta en donde comenzó la rivalidad ante quien era mas fuerte si el principie o aquel guerrero de clase baja criado en la tierra cuando se habían conocido.

 **Ayer nos dimos la mano**

 **Mi Amigo**

 **Hoy un rayo de luna ilumina mi camino**

 **Mi guardián**

Vegeta con el orgullo echo trizas estaba a punto de irse de aquel panteón al ya haber llorado en la tumba de su compañero que nunca volverá y el sabia el porque no volverá mas, sin embargo el dolor del príncipe era tan grande que su cordura estaba mas que destruida... echa cenizas que decidió estar un tiempo mas ante la tumba de su compañero, aun con el orgullo echo cenizas y las lagrimas brotaban en los ojos aun con dolor y tragedia, los últimos recuerdos que habían pasado ambos guerreros y no solo ellos lo pasaron sino que los demás que conformaban los guerreros Z, habían pasado; el enfrentamiento que tuvo con goku en aquel sitio rocoso y montañoso que dieron su primera pelea, la batalla contra frezzer el tirano mas cruel y despiadado que hubo, la batalla con el bio-androide cell, el enfrentamiento que tuvo con kakarotto por segunda vez controlado por el mago babidi en ese entonces y para concluir en ese momento lo que seria la ultima batalla en contra de su rival en aquel entonces controlado por Baby que había tomado su cuerpo como un parásito obteniendo un poder abrumador en ese entonces que hasta obtuvo la forma de Ozaru o mono gigante.

Vegeta al concluir sus recuerdos que tuvo al paso del tiempo, no sabia que hacer ahora mismo tras repasar sucesos que nunca mas volverán a ocurrir y se quedaran ahí como un simple recuerdo de tu memoria... y ya con el paso del tiempo hasta dar su ultimo respiro el príncipe saiyajin pero le faltaba mucho tiempo para que ese ultimo respiro diera ante el pelinegro, el no quería esperar dicho momento al ya no haber peligro y amenazas en la tierra que no pueda enfrentarse ni un objetivo mínimo como para superar sus limites, su rival muerto, la paz reina en la tierra, su orgullo echo cenizas y su cordura ni hablemos... ya no le quedaba nada en el a excepción de su familia pero ya no era como antes tras los acontecimientos que tuvieron con Omega Serlong que ahora viven en paz y en armonía con una vida normal como ellos querían pero para vegeta esa vida se había apago al ya no saber nada de kakarotto y sin objetivo único para el para que siga viviendo tranquilamente como el quería... solo había una ultima opción y era bastante trágico pero para vegeta sus limites ya no existen por lo que decide hacer ese acto que jamas se imaginaria llegar hacer tal acto de desesperación y tristeza para el mismo.

-Mi ultimo enemigo muerto... decidiré cuando me enfrente a la muerte- Comento vegeta de manera extraña ante sus palabras acerca de enfrentarse a l misma santa muerte, por lo que el príncipe decide hacer un acto. -Aaargh!...- en eso vegeta crea una ráfaga de energía en su mano listo para atacar, sin embargo el se la pone en el pecho dicha ráfaga y gritar de dolor ante el caluroso y mortal ataque que le había traspasado el pecho lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón, desintegrándose por la ráfaga de ki que el había creado.

-AARGHHH... Arggrrr... Rrrrrgrrr... AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!... Arrrggghhh...- La lluvia caía y los truenos de aquella tormenta no dejaban de parar mientras que vegeta perdía sangre por la herida mortal que se había echo como acto de suicidio para luego caer inconsciente en el suelo a lado de la tumba de su compañero, sufriendo la perdida de sangre para luego al paso de unos minutos se encontrara su cuerpo sin vida y con la camisa llena de sangre junto con el agujero que se habia provocado aquella ráfaga de energía no sin antes recordar a su esposa e hijos que el tanto había amado.

( **N** / **A:** Inserta la canción de Destiny Stratovarius y adelantenlo al minuto 1:39)

 **Bueno gente no se como les guste esta versión narrada de mi parte ante el video perdido del suicidio de vegeta, esta historia no es de mi propiedad y nada por el estilo, es propiedad de Prince Gas Vegeta (PGV) que el había estado a activo ante esta historia echa por fans para fans ... bueno volviendo al tema que les pareció buena, pasable, mala o simplemente una mierda de historia. En fin hice este fic por dos cosas uno por la ya existencia del vídeo del suicidio de vegeta que pudo salir a la luz después de una década saber algo de este vídeo y la existencia de dicho capitulo que por cierto hay que agradecerle a los usuarios ya mencionados (Mizter Raul97, Son Rage2004 y Deku) y la otra razón era porque como sabrán ayer kenallo25 había borrado sus fics por consecuencias de burla por gente que no vale la pena mencionar y lo queria hacer como una despedida ante los trabajos que hizo, pero luego me fije que regreso en la mañana y ya tranquilo con lo visto con dichos trolls que espero se pudran en el infierno.**

 **En un principio iba ser un one-shot entre goku y chisato pero descarte la idea al ver que kenallo lo hizo, este fic iba publicarlo en 2028 pero con lo visto con kenallo y su regreso me hizo acabar este fic ahora mismo que tenia congelado... espero lo disfruten y se que no es el capitulo de Zbox pero estoy decepcionado ante tontería que hice que me tomo reescribir 5 veces el porque mi error, ademas de tenerles listos varias cosas que entregarles que espero les guste las ideas que tengo para ustedes sin olvidar el capitulo 3 de ZBox y el capitulo 2 de DxD Vampire (algo que a nadie le importa pero me da igual XD) bueno sin mas que decir me despido adiós.**


End file.
